Imperium of Vader
by AkumaKami64
Summary: The Empire faces the unthinkable: The Emperor is dead, secretly slain by his apprentice, Darth Vader. Now the reigning Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Galaxy, Vader now tries to juggle keeping rebels underfoot and the Empire together while turning it into something to be proud of. Now he just needs to figure out what to do with the Death Star...
1. Chapter 1

Imperium of Vader

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Summary: In the Age of the Empire, the unthinkable happened: The Emperor is dead, secretly slain by his apprentice, Darth Vader. Now the reigning Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Galaxy, Vader now tries to juggle keeping rebels underfoot and the Empire together while turning it into something to be proud of. Now he just needs to figure out what to do with the Death Star...

It was a message that echoed across the galaxy, leaving confusion and uncertainty in its wake.

_**"Citizens of the Galactic Empire! I am Darth Vader, Commander of the Imperial Fleet. I am broadcasting this message from Imperial Center on all frequencies to deliver grave news: Our Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, is dead. Slain by Jedi survivors, the same traitors that attempted to overthrow him in the final days of the Republic! The full story will be released in time, along with his will, once we are certain just how many took part is this final betrayal to the Emperor. Rest easy in knowing that these fools shall be hunted down like the vermin they are. Mourn and rage, citizens, mourn and rage."**_

"Well, that was an admittedly impressive performance," A voice behind Vader spoke the instant the feed was ended.

"Grand Moff Tarkin," Vader acknowledged without the slightest hint of surprise. "I take it you have reviewed the contents of the Emperor's True Will."

"Yes, curiously enough," Tarkin answered with a scowl. "It seems that his late Majesty elected to name you his successor with the caveat that you had to have killed him."

"That is the nature of the Sith Order," Vader acknowledged, keeping his stare on the career military man. "Something troubles you?"

"Oh, a great many things trouble me about this, but the chief would have to be that he apparently didn't designate _any _heir at all if you weren't his killer, allowing the whole empire to fall into chaos," he explained with a touch of bitterness.

"The Emperor was many things, Tarkin. Benevolent wasn't one of them," Vader opined in understanding. "The Emperor's ship?"

"Only the 501st have been allowed onboard the _Eye of Palpatine_, per your instructions," Tarkin acknowledged. "You know there will be much resistance to this. It might even spark open rebellions."

"There are always dissenters when a changing of the guard takes place," Vader commented as he seemed to loom over the aging human. "Curious. I don't sense any treachery in you. Tell me, Tarkin, what has prompted this sudden acceptance of me replacing the Emperor?" Vader questioned pointedly.

Tarkin refused to shiver, but his spine did go stiff. "I've always advocated a Rule of Fear, or a fear of power to be specific," Tarkin started with some reluctance. "Let's just say that after seeing the aftermath of your battle with the Emperor, I'm in no hurry to become your enemy. That and, well, I already tried and failed to kill you with lightning, among other things," Tarkin mused with a small smirk.

Vader nodded, and Tarkin swore he could feel the room become less oppressive and cold. "It was a valiant hunt on your part," Vader admitted with a nod of respect. "...I will freely admit that I have not kept a solid pulse on politics as of late."

"I imagine hunting down Jedi in hiding would be very distracting," Tarkin quipped as he stroked his chin. "You're asking for advice?"

"Without the issue of you trying to claim yourself as Emperor, you are the person I trust the most in the Empire right now," Vader answered in complete seriousness.

"...Pardon my frankness, but what did I do to earn **that **of all things?" Tarkin questioned in legitimate confusion.

"Your history. Of all the Moffs, Advisors, and everyone else, you are the only one I know that believes in the Empire as an idea," Vader elaborated solemnly. "With the Emperor, it was simply a means to an end, the method by which he claimed dominance over the entire galaxy. You, Tarkin? You see it similarly to how I do: An End onto itself. An end to the chaos and uselessness of the Republic, an end to the scum that plagued the outer systems with fear while the core worlds rested contently. An end to...the old status quo."

Tarkin stood in silent awe for a moment as he processed what Vader was saying. Collecting himself, he cleared his throat to answer. "That is...rather idealistic, which neither of us are."

"Being a pragmatist or realist is not incompatible with idealistic goals. It merely means the true goal isn't to succeed, but to get as close to as possible. To reach a "good enough" that we can settle for," Vader articulated.

"Careful, Lord Vader, your Jedi is showing," Tarkin quipped despite himself, looking towards the ceiling in thought for a moment. "The public loved Palpatine. Worshipped him in some places. True, many feared him, but the galaxy is vast enough for him to have been both loved and feared."

"Fear is not an area I need aid with," Vader opined.

"Believe me, I am well aware. But if you're to fill the gap enough that this entire Empire doesn't crumble around you, you need to give people a reason to trust you. Something true…something grand," Tarkin admitted, keeping his eyes intently on the Sith Lord. "And only two things come to mind."

"...You want me to tell the galaxy _**that?**_" Vader deduced coldly.

"I'd like you to consider it. The other being, how should I say this? Capitalize on the fear of the Jedi and your crusade against them," Tarkin remarked before gaining a suspicious look. "501st...I always suspected that was you."

"While true, it will also sway away those that still cling to the idea of the Republic and the Jedi as its so-called protectors," Vader remarked with distaste, ignoring Tarkin's other comment.

Tarkin sighed heavily. "I'll be blunt, those that still care for or sympathize with the Jedi are far more a minority compared to those suffering from this idealism regarding restoring the Republic," he stated harshly as he rubbed his brow, before catching Vader inclining his head upward in the most minute of degrees. "You have a thought, Lord Vader?"

"Why was the Emperor met with thunderous applause when he declared the Republic was now an Empire?" the Sith Lord redirected.

"Because before him, the Senate had become a useless, bloated..." Tarkin stopped with a very, very displeased look. "Tell me you're not seriously considering it?"

"I'm considering my version of it," Vader answered vaguely even as disdain reached his voice. "Tell me, Tarkin? Do you truly care, as a military man, to control AND manage every aspect of every habited planet in the galaxy? Or, even just a sector?"

Tarkin considered the question for a moment. Control? Most definitely. Manage? Tarkin ran smooth military operations because it was in his nature to be talented at that. Beyond that? "While not my forte, after the republic's failures, I saw little other recourse."

Vader pulled a folder from behind his back and handed it to the Grand Moff, leaving Tarkin to wonder if the Dark Lord had been keeping it in a belt or just using the Force to levitate it there. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

"Before I was as I am, I frequently debated with someone how we would change the Senate, if we could. This is a more refined version of the results from one discussion," Vader answered vaguely as Tarkin opened the file. "In truth, it's not too dissimilar to the system of Moffs, in concept at least."

Tarkin skimmed through it, raising an eyebrow. "Just enough to take the winds out of their sail, and just enough for the rest to hang themselves…"

**Timeskip: Three Days Later**

Bail Organa prided himself on being clever, thoughtful, and quick on his feet in the world of politics while still being an uncorrupt politician and leader. Those skills were in indefinite need to be a senator in the age of the Galactic Empire, lest the Emperor find an excuse to imprison or make one disappear. All that aside, he was truly at a lost for what he was about to walk into.

As he was escorted by an imperial officer, instead of entering a throne room, he found himself in an ordinary meeting room. But the long table was empty, save for one figure.

Darth Vader. Commander of the Imperial Fleet, Enforcer of the Empire and the nightmare of all that opposed the Emperor.

But the Emperor was dead. Something Bail was still trying to understand. There had been no chatter, no sign of anything coming to this. No one knew anything, not even what to do. All they knew was that Darth Vader proclaimed the Emperor dead, assassinated.

"My Lord," Bail greeted cautiously, raising an eyebrow. "Or is it Emperor now?"

"Take a seat, Senator Organa," Vader instructed. Despite his personal feeling against the cyborg, the Viceroy of Alderaan knew to obey and sat across from the Sith Lord. For a moment, the room was quiet, save for Vader's breathing. After a brief contest of wills, Vader decided to make a point and raised his hand.

Bail, to his credit, didn't release his bowels when he jumped away from the chair next to him as it imploded into itself, curling into a twisted and broken ball of metal. Regaining his breath quickly, the senator gave a brief glare to Vader, who stared back patiently. "Is that what this is? An execution? An intimidation tactic?"

"No, Senator, this is me setting the ground rules," Vader answered as he rose, moving to stand before the man. "I am not Palpatine, Organa. I am not Tarkin, or anyone else. I do not require a law, an army, a political scheme, or even a weapon to kill you. And unlike all of them, I have no problem with getting my hands dirty," he stated before pulling out a folder and pushing it into the man's chest. "So I hope you understand that this proposal is genuine."

Bail blinked as he grabbed the offered paperwork while the Sith Lord moved back to the table. "That is your way of reassuring someone?" he questioned in a legitimately curious tone.

"Less reassuring and more assurance that my preferred methods of dealing with my enemies is more direct than you are accustom to," Vader explained patiently.

Confused and uncertain still, Bail opened the document curiously and began to look it over. "This...can't be-"

"A formal relinquishment of many old emergency powers granted to the then-Chancellor. With a stipulation," Vader elaborated.

"Proposals to reforms the entire legislative body of the Imperial Senate...," Bail read off before closing the folder with a deep sigh, placing it on the table. He put both hands on the surface, staring directly at the Sith Lord, who stared back as if he found Bail to be completely unimportant. "Why?"

"Which part?" Vader questioned with a slight head tilt.

"You're going to be the Emperor; you wouldn't offer this if that wasn't your plan. His Majesty had absolute power, why would you give that up?" he asked intently. "Because most will see this-"

"As a political trap, I know," Vader acknowledged. "An important aspect of leadership is delegating. I'm delegating the parts I have no interest in dictating to the people I imagine have the most interest in doing so."

"But, I take it, you'll refuse any and all demilitarization?" Bail guessed knowingly.

"Why do coreworlders have such an aversion to having standing military forces?" Vader questioned, raising his hand. This time, without an action of the Force to follow it up. "That was rhetorical. We have just barely gotten rid of the Separatist holdouts and we're still formally bringing the Outer Rim into the fold. Like it or not, the Galaxy needs military force to keep peace."

"You do remember Ghorman?" Bail asked rhetorically. "What rank is Wilhuff Tarkin now?"

Bail flinched when Vader raised a finger to point at him sharply. "Careful, Senator," he warned as the room grew tense. "I am here, Senator. I am actually meeting you at the table with an offer. Can you actually imagine my predecessor ever doing anything similar?" he reasoned.

Bail held his gaze for a moment, trying not to be intimidated, and painfully aware that Vader wasn't trying to intimidate him…yet. With a sigh, he stood up straighter. "Why the restructuring of the senate?" he asked in resignation.

"The Republic failed," Vader stated bluntly. "If you want the senate to be trusted to have any true power again, you will have to accept that fact, Organa. Or you can keep hoping to revive a broken system to fail again."

Bail raised a brow as he looked down at the folder contemplatively. "So...each Over-Sector has their own Sub-Senates, or Sector Senates, to govern the systems. In turn each Over-Sector may appoint a representative and senator to bring matters before the Imperial Senate. Do I understand this right?" Bail summarized.

"Imperial Senators are voted upon by their respective sector senates and each senate can change their Imperial Representative at any time," Vader added on. "If the exact layout of Over-Sectors is a point of contention, they can be debated amongst your colleges. The goal is simply to keep the Imperial Senate lean and efficient."

"Many systems won't like this," Bail pointed out. "The Republic granted many privileges to its founding planets."

"And you wonder how we ended up here?" Vader pointed out, looking at Bail oddly. "Do remember that for all your preaching of democracy, you ARE a hereditary monarch."

"A constitutional one," Bail retorted with a slight glare.

"Is that so different than what I'm offering?" Vader questioned, honestly wondering if he saw a difference. "Senator, you may not realize it, but I have three factors in my favor."

"I assume fear is one of them," Bail guessed evenly.

"We're the Galactic Empire, that's a given," Vader admitted without hesitation. "No, one of them is that," he stated, pointing to the chair he had broken.

"...I don't follow. You mean the Force?" Bail speculated with a scowl.

"While powerful, not what I meant. The Emperor was beloved by many, but he was rarely seen in public after the Imperial Reformation. When the Empire has true enemies that need to be faced, it will not be mere armies and starships they face: It will be Darth Vader."

Bail bit his lip as he conceded that point. Despite the implications, many people loved the idea of a warrior as their leader. And if Vader truly fought in the trenches, it would endear him to many, no matter how much of a true tyrant he might or might not be. "And the second thing?"

"I'm the Emperor's legal heir," Vader stated flatly, letting that one sink in. Bail hid it well, but Vader sensed the surprise. No doubt the Alderaanean thought this was a power grab, not a legal succession. "I'll be announcing the third at the Emperor's funeral in a month. In that time, take that file and discuss it with your...colleagues," Vader advised pointedly. "But no one else."

Bail nodded slowly. "Thank you, My Lord," he said neutrally as he took the file. "I don't suppose I can expect justice for any of the atrocities the Empire committed?" he questioned bravely.

"None under Palpatine. Under me? Let time answer, Senator. Regardless of what you decide, just let it be known I offered the olive branch," Vader answered ominously.

Bail said nothing as he made a brief bow and turned to leave the room. He paused at the door, looking back at the durasteel figure. "Is that really how the Emperor died?" he questioned warrily.

Vader regarded him calmly and answered in a tone that almost sounded casual. "As I said, the Emperor was killed by Jedi."

Bail nodded slowly before finally departing from the room. He kept his pace steady, resisting the urge to walk faster, lest he appear scared of Vader in front of the soldiers and officers.

Or in front of a Grand Moff.

Marching towards him was Wilhuff Tarkin himself, the man behind the massacre of Ghorman, among others. The military man paid no mind to the politician, staring coldly ahead. For the moment, the senator was at least content that that man wasn't in line to become Emperor. He honestly couldn't image Vader being worse than Tarkin.

Meanwhile, the Grand Moff of the Outer Over-Sector stepped into the meeting room and was both surprised and almost amused to see that every chair in the room was destroyed, save two. "I suppose I should be grateful you saved me one," he remarked idly as he eyed the Dark Lord who was...well, there was no other word than brooding. "I assume by the senator's lack of death that things went well?"

"I hate politicians," Vader stated flatly. "He will take it to his fellow senators, especially those that sympathize with resistance cells. They will either try to use my "leniency" to undermine the empire, allowing us to pluck them from the woodwork, or they shall take the offer."

"And while they're rebuilding their house of cards, we'll be dealing with the Moffs," Tarkin remarked knowingly. "I'm going to estimate that at least six go rogue."

"Hopefully the incompetent ones," Vader remarked before he stiffened as he actually registered what was said. "Wait, you're saying none have gone rogue yet?"

"I made a rather threatening speech about needing to look united in this time of mourning," Tarkin answered with the smallest of smirks before his expression morphed into a scowl. "...Why did you kill him? Now, I mean?"

Vader paused and Tarkin swore the room shuddered. "Live long enough and I'll tell you one day, Grand Moff Tarkin."

Tarkin wisely let the matter drop. "As you desire, Emperor Vader."

**End of Chapter**

Ello my fellow Star Nerds! You all voted for it overwhelming, so here it is: From the author of Hero of Naboo, I give you the Imperium of Vader!

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Sorry we skipped the battle between Vader and Sidious, buuut that would have been a small story onto itself. Don't worry, you'll get glimpses of that in flashbacks. While a bit more humorous, there will be plenty of serious moment in and around the funny of this story while keeping things mostly in character.

So, yes, Vader is going to be the new Emperor, even if some try to refute that claim, and Tarkin is backing him for a few different reasons. And despite both men's shared distaste for the Senate, Republic or Imperial, Vader is granting back some powers to the Senate that Palpatine stripped away while keeping all the military power, and making sure the Senate doesn't turn into the same mess it was before.


	2. Chapter 2

Imperium of Vader

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

_Wilhuff Tarkin gazed long and hard out the window of the command bridge of his flagship, the _Executrix_. He had been there since they dropped out of hyperspace, staring ahead at the situation. His crew, though discipline, were reasonably shocked when understanding dawned on them. Out in space, there was another Star Destroyer that was hovering near what appeared to be an asteroid that absolutely dwarfed both vessels. Initially they thought that this was where the signal, the distress call that the Emperor was in danger had come from…except, that ship wasn't the Emperor's. It was Vader's, the _Exactor_. Just as Tarkin's _Executrix _was the first Star Destroyer, Vader laid claim to the second. It was only after several more scans that the breathtaking truth was revealed: that was no asteroid. It was a ship, a battle-moon. Almost like a Death Star Prototype. Its entire hull was covered in what could be literal space rocks, complete with craters for effect._

The Eye of Palpatine.

_Tarkin felt just a small bit betrayed, being left out of the loop on something like this, despite being the one overseeing the Death Star's completion. Still, the Emperor was bound to have his secrets, and more importantly, he was in danger. Of course, seeing as the Emperor's right hand was here, it might mean everything was under control. In fact, it almost guaranteed it._

_Still, something didn't sit right with this._

_"Sir," Hindane Darcc, captain of this ship, spoke up as Tarkin glanced to him. "We have a message from the _Exactor_. Captain Corssin says we have permission to board the Eye," he informed stoically._

_Tarkin's own mask of stone broke ever so slightly as he frowned. "Not from Lord Vader?" he questioned firmly._

_His captain must have had the same thoughts by his slow nod. "That is correct, Sir."_

_"Ready a shuttle and a small escort of troops," Tarkin answered immediately, looking back out as he heard the man move away._

_If Darth Vader wasn't on his ship, he was already with the Emperor._

_Intellectually, he knew this should be a good thing. Between the Emperor and Vader, there should be nothing that could defeat them. Not that his crew knew that, and truthfully, he didn't even try to hazard the true scope of their abilities. But he knew they were powerful._

_So why did them being on the same ship not reassure him any in this instance?_

Tarkin shook his head as he brought himself back to the here and now.

He often wondered how much of what Palpatine did in life was planned out and how much was him simply taking advantage of an opportunity or something he hadn't thought of until than. Take the Imperial Executive Building. It had been built under the orders of Palpatine when he took the office of Supreme Chancellor, when it was originally dubbed Republic Executive Building. To the Grand Moff's understanding, the Sith Lord thought the simple office was unbefitting the elected leader of the galaxy. It had become a very important place of government business throughout the Clone Wars, and the Emperor had continued using it as a base to run the Empire from during the early years. But after he formally moved to the newly constructed Imperial Palace, the Executive Building continued to be a place of main operations for Moffs and other government officials.

So had that always been Palpatine's plan, knowing there would be a more centralized and powerful government that required a building that wasn't the Senate to work in? Or had that just been him making use of an old building he had no personal use for?

It was simple mental self-debates like these that passed the time and calmed the nerves for Wilhuff Tarkin. A habit he formed from his boyhood hunts on his homeworld of Eriadu, to help him remain cool and collected. If it had been more important, his mind would be wandering on many related topics, but as it were, this business should be very cut and dry.

As it was, he was currently leading a small group of important people through the sea of officers, officials, clerks and a bit of everything else. Like a well-oiled and very busy machine, they paid the group no special attention, save for staying out of their way when they saw the ranks and, in most cases, Tarkin's infamous scowl.

He didn't need to be a Jedi or a Sith to feel the nervousness of the three following him. Honestly, if he was any of these three, he would have contemplated suicide instead of going along with this.

They quickly approached a door that, at the curious whim of the Emperor, remained as one of the last untouched signs of the Republic on Coruscant; for on the door, in large letters was the name of the room: _Office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic._

It made sense, leaving it as a long standing reminder that this was where the Emperor had done much of his pre-Empire work and occasionally functioning as a backup office when needed, for Palpatine or rarely important allies he trusted to use it. Tarkin himself had been permitted to use it when he was aiding the Emperor in restructuring the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy. It was probably going to be turned into a museum someday when things settled down.

As they entered the room, a practical hall of red floors and walls. And down at the end, sitting behind the same desk Sheev Palpatine had throughout the Clone Wars, was Darth Vader himself. Oddly enough, he appeared to be resting his head in one hand while talking with two men Tarkin recognized as being non-military. In fact, going by their rather ridiculous uniforms, he was sure they were Imperial Advisors.

He was amazed they weren't already dead.

As he grew closer, he and his group grew increasingly aware of a gagging noise. As they slowly entered into the main circular office, the trio behind him gasped as they saw a third man, floating against the wall. He was grasping at something invisible crushing his throat, kicking and thrashing for air.

Tarkin just raised an eyebrow and upon looking back to the soon-to-be Emperor, he realized that it was just a trick of angles that made Vader's force choking gesture look like he was holding his head up. "Grand Moff Tarkin, you are early," Vader noted idly before glancing back to the man he was strangling. "I believe you know of Sate Pestage."

Tarkin gave the man another look, recognizing him as an old ally and follower of Palpatine, well before the Empire came to fruition. Looking back towards the other two, Tarkin was inwardly pleased to see their obvious unease. "Along with Alec Pradeux and Lord Cruyra Vandron," Tarkin answered wryly.

"Pay them no mind. We just finished discussing details for the arrangement and coverage of the Emperor's funeral, but it was brought to my attention that Sate Pestage, as one permitted to know it before the public address, had some issues regarding the legitimacy of the Emperor's last will," Vader explained as his hand closed minutely. "There was even talk of a forgery."

Tarkin enjoyed the audible neck snap a bit more than he should have as the body fell to the floor. "Well, I hope the liaisons to the Imperial HoloNet and the COMPNOR will get your desires across clearly," Tarkin said, clearly without sympathy for men that spent their lives solely brownnosing the Emperor.

"B-by your leave, Lord Vader," Alec said with a shaky bow from him and Cruyra, both men scurrying away.

Tarkin waited until he heard the door close to give Vader an odd look. "I take it that Pestage was foolish enough to say he should be the new Emperor?"

"He was foolish enough to let it slip in front of me," Vader answered, glancing at the two men and one woman behind Tarkin. "I take it they are part of the reason for this meeting?"

"Yes, allow me to make some introductions," Tarkin said as he stood to one side, allowing the three nervous individuals to approach and salute.

"Moff Abran Balfour of the Parmic Sector," he said, indicating a rather nondescript man with short sandy blonde hair and a very underwhelming look about him, clearly the least brave of the three.

"Moff Sarn Shild of the Baxel sector," he continued, motioning to a man with oiled black hair and a thin, pointy mustache. While nervous, he put up the best look of professional stoicism.

"And finally, Moff Delian Mors of the-"

"Gaulus sector," Vader interrupted sharply as he stood. "We've met."

The middle aged woman with tan skin and short, curly dark hair looked solemn with her head bowed as the Dark Lord stepped around the desk, seeming to grow with every step, to all three of them.

"So in short, you've brought me a coward that shirks all his duty and ignores all threats to his sector," Vader stated as he looked to Abran before looking to Sarn. "A greedy fool that takes bribes from the Hutts," he continued, pausing as his eyes landed on Delian Mors. "And the woman whose incompetence nearly caused the death of myself and the Emperor, stranding us among traitors and rebels," he finished coldly, the other two men looking surprised at that final revelation, obviously liking their odds of surviving this day.

"That is one summation, Lord Vader," Tarkin agreed neutrally.

"And all of them fall under the aegis of _**your **_Oversector," Vader reminded as he turned to the Grand Moff. "Why bring this to me?"

Rather than being surprised by being turned upon, Tarkin looked like he fully expected the jab. "Moff Sarn Shild's performance is mainly due to the Emperor's policy of leaving Hutt Space to the Hutts," he explained evenly. "I believed it prudent to have the Moff hear _**your **_Policy regarding these criminals."

Vader redirected his attention back to the middle man of the group, who now showed some surprise for how this meeting was going for him. "Moff Shild, you will return to your sector and continue as you have for the present time. Use this time to gather what information you can on the Hutts for a future campaign to pacify them," he ordered sternly.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course, My Lord!" Shild agreed, quickly getting over his shock and saluting Vader once more before leaving.

"Moff Balfour, I'll admit, I never realized there was any issue with him. Partially because there was no incident, partially because his troops managed in spite of his leadership, or lack thereof," Tarkin continued, glancing at the female Moff. "I don't think I need to explain why Moff Mors is here."

Balfour swallowed while Mors just accepted whatever her fate would be as Vader stocked over to them. There was a heavy moment before the incompetent Moff tried to put on a humble smile. "M-My Lord Vader, while I am less a man of military as you or the grand Moff, i-it cannot be said I have not done my duty! Parmic Sector and the Llanic Spice Run have remained secured and safe for the Empire!" he tried to reason.

"In spite of you, not because of your efforts to restore that luxury ship or grow your collection of exotic creatures," Vader corrected coldly.

"I-I admit, I am not a flawless Moff, but I have never committed treason of any kind! Least of all endangering our late Emperor!" Balfour defended, pointing to the silent Mors.

"This much is true," Vader acknowledged, almost sounding considerate. Mors raised an eyebrow even as Balfour became hopeful.

"T-thank you, My Lord! I-If you permit it, I'll resign immediately so that one more qualified to meet your standards will take the position. I-if you desire, I would even give you the _Lady Telura_ as a parting gift. Or, rather, a coronation gift," Balfour offered as relief flooded his body.

"A gift I have no interest in," Vader stated harshly before the room became oppressive, even for Tarkin. "Now leave my sight."

Once more, the Moff fled from Vader's sight like a worm before a bird.

Delian Mors finally raised her head as the Sith Lord stood over her. And to even Tarkin's amazement, she smiled in acceptance. "I suppose I'll be made an example out of, for allowing that incident with Belkor and the Free Ryloth Movement," she mused with a deep breath.

"You are rather at peace for one expecting to die, Moff Mors," Tarkin noted with a raised eyebrow.

"She is a nihilist, Tarkin," Vader answered as he continued to stare down at the woman. "If there is no meaning is life, there is no meaning in death."

"And yet, from all I heard of the incident, she went above and beyond the call of duty to retake command, lead a counterattack, and save both the Emperor and Lord Vader," Tarkin noted with a small smirk.

"Indeed. A rather masterful turnabout that could only be achieved by the nigh-unshakable," Vader agreed with a nod.

Mors scrunched her brow as she looked between the Sith Lord and the Grand Moff while realization dawned on her. "You're not going to kill me?"

"You delegated your duties when you pursued your vices, nothing went astray until your second in command betrayed you, and then you grasp victory from near certain defeat," Vader listed off as he moved back to the desk. "You grew depressed with the loss of your wife, lost yourself into any and every pleasure you could find and yet pulled yourself out when it truly mattered, both as a leader and a servant of the Empire," he continued, retaking his seat as she looked on in shock at the, dare she believe it, compliment. "You are a flawed, but worthy Moff, Delian Mors. One I may have great need of soon."

The human woman once more looked between the two men and realized something. While by no means a glowing opinion of her, they did both respect her at least. Something sparked in her, however barely, as she suddenly stood straight and saluted the Dark Lord. "Thank you, Sir," she gave dutifully.

"Return to your post, and be cautious. With the Emperor dead, there is no telling what the rebels of your world and others might feel emboldened enough to do," Vader ordered with a dismissive nod.

Moff Mors spun on her heels and walked, not ran, from Lord Vader.

"I don't know if I should be disappointed or impressed by the body count," Tarkin remarked, glancing back at the body of Sate Pestage.

"Remind me, which of us has a higher body count of our own subordinates?" Vader questioned dryly.

"Technically you, but that I'm in the running is enough to make your point," Tarkin conceded without pause. "But why is Balfour alive?"

"Sparing Balfour will make myself appear...capable of mercy," Vader worded carefully. "His resignation, on the other hand, will make him a target for those seeking to rebel against the Empire,either from within or without. After all, even a former Moff knows many things," Vader explained as he pulled open a drawer and drew out a lightsaber.

Tarkin eyed the weapon curiously as Vader studied it. "That's not your own. Is it...?" he asked, not sure if he should finish.

"It's the reason I spared Mors," Vader answered vaguely.

"I don't follow?" Tarkin questioned with a scowl, completely lost now.

"It belonged to the first Jedi I killed after I became...this," Vader elaborated. "Before, only the best could injure or defeat me. She was a nobody, a regular knight, and she nearly took off my arm. But I was still so...shaken with my new existence. I was a new man and I couldn't fight how I used to. It took that moment to...wake me up to the reality that I needed to change in more ways than I originally expected."

Tarkin blinked before he looked back at the exit then back at the Dark Lord. "She reminds you of yourself," he summed up in understanding.

"Somewhat," Vader admitted halfheartedly. "But even beyond that, the Emperor was completely certain that, even in light of what happened, she would never be a traitor to the Empire," he added on meaningfully.

Tarkin looked briefly surprised, subsiding in an instant. "If the Emperor told YOU of all people that, it means something."

Vader nodded before sitting the lightsaber down. "How many Moffs are dead?" Vader asked curiously.

"Seven, two of them suicide. Maybe three, but I believe that was an assassination," Tarkin answered grimly. "The Advisors?"

Tarkin leaned away as he heard and saw the wide window rumbling behind Vader. "I am going to kill most of them. It will take time to neutralize the importance or threat some pose, but I will kill them."

"Only most?" Tarkin quipped.

"Unexpectedly, I have no issue with Alec Pradeux, yet," Vader admitted, sounding surprised with himself. "The Senators have said nothing yet."

"Are you surprised? You did tell them to wait until after the funeral," Tarkin reminded.

"Tarkin, they're politicians; I expected them to demand a hundred revisions to the plan before even contemplating it," Vader stated in a way that could only radiate his distaste.

"I'm changing the subject before you need to vent," Tarkin stated knowingly before growing wary. "What of the...Inquisitors?"

"They are causing much less trouble than you would imagine," Vader answered in what might have been relief and optimism.

"Because you trained many of them?" Tarkin questioned curiously.

"No, because they have the Force, Tarkin," Vader reminded pointedly. "They sensed what happened."

Tarkin nodded slowly as he grasped the meaning: The Inquisitors were afraid to fight the Sith Lord that killed the Emperor and claimed both his thrones: Over the Galaxy and over the Dark Side...

_Tarkin didn't know what he expected to find when he disembarked on the hangar of the Eye of Palpatine…a royal battalion to meet him? A completely empty hangar? Maybe some dead bodies from a battle between imperials and assassins gunning for the Emperor?_

_What he found was far beyond any of that. It was no battlefield, it was utter devastation. Crates and vehicles were not only destroyed, but impaled into the walls AND the ceiling. Large gashes were formed in the walls, and entire chunks of metal panels were ripped off or bent half way off by some great force. Scattered fires, a few of them blue worryingly enough, blazed about. Many lay dead, but all the bodies were storm troopers and a few noncombat droids caught in the mix, not nearly enough for a battle of this magnitude. He watched as the wing of a tie fighter swayed precariously, lodged into the ceiling somehow, before falling in the distance with a loud crash echoing through the chamber._

_"Grand Moff, we have something!" one of his soldiers called, drawing him back into focus as he moved over to the trooper. He stood with three others, pointing down at the other end of the very large hanger. Taking an offered pair of electro-binoculars, he peered through them. He spied a transport crate, seemingly unimportant. Yet beside it was a large crater and beyond was a mass of smoke and through the smoke…_

_His blood ran cold as he finally saw...him. There, leaned against the storage device, laid the Emperor. His cloak was just enough down for Tarkin to see the wrinkly, slightly deformed face...and the lifeless eyes, wide with a death smile upon his face._

_A thousand and one things shot through Tarkin's mind, already trying to figure out how to keep the Empire from falling into chaos and power grabbing, how to explain this to the people of the Empire, how to-_

_The sound of heavy footsteps broke him from his racing mind as he pulled away the viewing device. His men dutifully gathered in front and around him with their blasters trained on the smoke. With every footstep growing louder in their ears, the tension grew more and more oppressive as they tried to fathom what type of monster they were fighting._

_Tarkin already knew._

_Like a specter from some unfathomable abyss, he emerged: Darth Vader. But if his presence didn't shock anyone, his condition certainly did._

_His cape was long gone and the covering from each of his boots was stripped, the entire left leg prosthetic exposed. His entire right arm was missing, but his left was fine, clutching his inactive lightsaber as if some silent threat to any that would stand in his way still. And a chunk of his iconic helmet was missing, revealing one baleful eye that stared through each and every one of their souls._

_It was a testament to their discipline that they didn't fire by accident or from fear, but it spoke highly of their survival instincts when, as he passed, the only thing they did was silently move to either side and allow him to pass. The Grand Moff said nothing, staring in numb silence as the Sith Lord boarded his shuttle. Only when the steps could no longer be heard did the troopers finally lower their weapons._

_"Grand Moff Tarkin?" one of them spoke up, glancing up at Tarkin. He stared back, not sure what to say or ask himself. "Does this mean we're riding back with him?" he questioned with thinly veiled worry._

_That was one infraction that Tarkin would allow. After all, he had been mentally asking himself that too._

**End of Chapter**

Welcome back, folks! Bet you weren't expecting another update so soon, but I figured I should give you another taste to decide how much you like this.

Now, to answer some questions: This is mostly Legends with whatever I feel like taking from canon. _Lords of the Sith _is still canon, I believe. And I rather like the Grand Inquisitor from Rebels. But that story about the first Jedi he killed post-suit is all Legends.

As for the year? I'm closing the gap on that as I go. Right now, Palpatine died somewhere between 14 BBY and 9 BBY. Leaning more toward 9BBY, but I have to double check between those years for any event I need to address or don't want to happen before Vader took over.

And as I said, you'd get glimpses of the fight in flashbacks. Here you see the aftermath and Tarkin's reaction. Besides that, Vader is restraining his kill count for mostly scheming reasons. He would have really liked to kill a Moff right than, but Sarn was following previous orders and Balfour hasn't TECHNICALLY screwed up yet. He wants to fix up the empire, but that doesn't mean he's a good guy by any stretch. Just good-er.

Hope you enjoyed it!

PS When I introduce new, apparently-important characters, I will mention if they are OCs. If I don't, they are from one Star Wars source or another.

PPS As always, if its not inconvenient, please consider tipping to my pat-reon! Thank you!

PPPS Happy holidays and while not a fan myself of the Sequel Movies, I hope you all enjoy...or at least get through Rise of Skywalker.(NO SEQUEL RANTING IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE)


	3. Chapter 3

Imperium of Vader

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Not since the death of the Emperor had Tarkin been worried. Concerned, incredibly so. Anxious, he hid it well, but yes. Worried? No. Between himself and Vader, they were keeping the worst of the potential usurpers from becoming a threat.

Now? Now he was worried.

He found himself in what was known to some as the Inquisitorius Headquarters, a semi-secret facility deep in the Works. Most that knew what it was only understood it as the base of operations for the Inquisitors, Anti-Jedi personnel that reported only to the Emperor. No one was sure if Vader had technically been a member or just wielded the same command over them as the Emperor had. What was known to those in the know was that the organization had moved off world after an incident on Imperial Center.

Though, it seemed Vader had taken the liberty of ordering them to relocate back to the throne-world of the Empire, and never before had Tarkin felt more awkward or out of place than in this setting.

He was standing on a bridge leading to a circular platform. All around it were Inquisitors, black-robed warriors of various species. Some stood as he did; others were standing or sitting on perches that the average lifeform would find unsafe or impractical. And on the circular platform were two children.

Though, Tarkin had a hard time calling them that.

One was a short haired, nearly bald boy while the other was a female with brilliant red hair. Both were human and looked less than ten years of age, the girl even younger than the boy. They had small, hopefully practice lightsabers- if such a thing existed, Tarkin wondered- that clashed loudly as they both swung and defended with a ferocity that Tarkin was unused to seeing in young sapients. The boy was more than willing to use his superior strength, striking his foe in the face with a haymaker of a punch. Despite the bloody lip, the girl grinned, using her smaller and quicker form to sweep her legs, trying to make him lose balance. It worked, but the boy was able to self-correct at the last moment, even as the girl struck with her blade, nearly pushing him over the edge.

Tarkin turned his gaze away from the display. Not out of unease for it, but for the one who truly had his attention: standing on the opposite side of the platform was Darth Vader himself, watching the training session as all but one of the Inquisitors gave him a very respectful amount of space. But there was a tense impatience about his shoulders.

Tarkin didn't pretend to know Vader perfectly, but he had literally hunted the man, managing to both steal his lightsaber and lure him into a trap. Granted, yes, Vader could have still killed him at the end, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Tarkin, through sheer experience with the Sith, recognized some of Vader's behavior and physical ticks. He was impatient; therefore he wanted this to be over. But Vader wasn't one to stand on formality; he would have ended this duel in an instant if it was the only obstacle delaying their meeting. The fact that Tarkin had been summoned here meant that Vader wanted to see him, yet said Sith didn't end the match even though he was here.

Tarkin's conclusion? Something urgent was going on, Vader needed to speak of it to Tarkin, but needed someone or something else to arrive first.

So, yes, Tarkin believed it was very rational to be a bit worried if Darth Vader himself was feeling anxious.

The blast door opened behind him, drawing the attention of him and the Inquisitors. The new arrival did not alleviate Tarkin's feeling.

"Grand Moff Tarkin," the newcomer greeted in a smooth, quiet voice.

"Admiral Thrawn," Tarkin returned, raising an eyebrow at him. As if reading his mind, the Chiss shook his head subtly, indicating he had no knowledge of what this meeting was about.

They returned their gaze to the spar as the boy sent the girl flying with a powerful kick to the stomach.

"Enough," Vader stated, his voice echoing without ever needing to raise it.

"N-no! Master, I'm fine! I can still fight!" the girl protested as she got to her feet with gritted teeth, clutching her saber hard even as her fellow trainee deactivated his own.

"I said enough."

Tarkin remained stoic despite the sweat growing upon his brow, feeling something cold and heavy about the air. But that was nothing to the reaction of the Inquisitors and the children. The two non-adults fell to their knees instantly, eyes wide in terror while the Inquisitors all looked uneasy to fearful.

And just like that, it stopped as a fact was made very, very clear to any too stupid to realize it already.

Vader was not in a good mood.

"You are all dismissed, leave us," Vader commanded as he reigned in his power.

There was a deafening silence as the Force-Sensitive beings all started to filter out of the room, save two: Vader himself and a Pau'an male, who wore an unusually harsh look for a member of a normally kind race.

Once the doors were closed, all four of them moved as if in sync, coming to meet at the center. "Lord Vader, I take it this is as urgent as it seems?" Tarkin summarized respectfully.

"Worse." Vader's answer as quick as it was wrathful. "Grand Moff Tarkin, you already know Admiral Thrawn, and this is the Grand Inquisitor," Vader introduced to prevent any further delays, Thrawn merely nodding as he detected the gravity of the situation. "The Empire has a problem."

And now Vader was dancing around the issue. Very, very worrying.

"Yesterday, I received a visit from a rather frantic commander in Naval Intelligence. Does the name Gallius Rax mean anything to you two?" Vader asked, the Grand Inquisitor suppressing a wince as he felt Vader's rage from sheer proximity.

Tarkin scowled, mentally combing his many years in the military, but found no recollection of such a name. "None that I can recall. Admiral?" he asked, turning to the blue skinned man.

"I do recall the name, but only as a curiosity. His records are either sealed or nonexistent despite having obtained a relatively high rank for his lack of accomplishments," Thrawn deduced calmly before cupping his chin. "Frantic, you said, Lord Vader?"

"What do you know, Chiss?" The Grand Inquisitor questioned with a look that could intimidate lesser men, but Tarkin and Thrawn were unphased by it.

"The nature of his mystery implies someone high in the power structure giving him special treatment in some form. If his demeanor is unexaggerated by Lord Vader, then I can only summarize that it was the Emperor himself, and that whatever was entrusted to him was something of great importance. Importance, yet it has drawn the ire of Lord Vader," Thrawn deduced.

Tarkin made a mental note to make Thrawn a Moff if his career as an Admiral took a sour note, while the Grand Inquisitor merely smirked to show that he was impressed. "You're as talented as I've heard, Admiral," the pale humanoid praised with a nod.

"You are indeed correct on all accounts," Vader confirmed, pausing to consider his wording. "I allowed him a meeting, sensing this was not something I should ignore. He then asked me a question: "Did you kill Sidious?""

The two military men became confused by that. "Sidious?" Tarkin questioned.

"The Sith name of the Emperor," Vader elaborated, Tarkin gaining a look of understanding while Thrawn remained surprised.

"Accusing you of treachery in a private setting? Not a very sound strategy," Thrawn murmured, piecing together a puzzle in his mind.

"That he knew that name, and used it, is the only reason I did not kill the man. His tone was not angry or sad, only...desperate. He claimed that he needed to know, that the survival of the Empire depended on if I had killed him or not," Vader elaborated before giving what almost sounded like a sigh through his filter. "I honestly was not certain what to say when I saw how...relieved he was when I confirmed that I had."

Tarkin gained a very, very suspicious look at that. "I believe I will not like where this is going, Lord Vader."

"You won't," Vader confirmed. "Gallius Rax is part of the Emperor's Contingency: Should the Emperor die, then Gallius was to enact Operation Cinder. Unless, of course, he died by my hands."

"Operation...Cinder?" Tarkin asked, looking just a bit pale.

"You know of it?" Vader asked, his full attention on the Grand Moff.

"It was...MY contingency," Tarkin said with a scowl, eyes shifting as he searched his memories. "It was a plan I made back during the Clone Wars, to set up seemingly innocent satellites over a planet at risk of being overtaken by the Separatists. The satellites would in fact be weapons to rain terror upon our enemies, to either take back the planet or make the enemy's victory as costly as possible. But it would have taken too much time to attempt set them up on at-risk planets. And the Clone Wars are over with no entire planet being at risk, so why would we need-" Tarkin stopped, regarding Vader with a look of growing worry. "What worlds? How many?"

"Those are answers you do not wish to know, Tarkin," Vader answered honestly. "The contingency was not just about destroying any potential enemies, but the Empire itself. The Emperor intended to burn all that he built down the ground with him, loyal citizen and rebel alike, leaving some clandestine effort to rebuild in the Unknown Region."

Thrawn was already alarmed by the sheer waste of this plan, but now he was shocked. "That was what he desired my information for."

"But...he was going to...destroy everything we built, everything we struggled for, bled for?" Tarkin summarized through grit teeth, his own rage growing.

"Yes," Vader answered, his own rage as bluntly palpable as his response. "I have taken the liberty of...keeping Gallius Rax secure while extracting information from him," Vader explained grimly. "Which is why I need your help, both of you."

Vader, asking for help, admitting he actually needed it? Tarkin's rage evaporated at that rather telling sign of the end times, turning to wrathful determination. "And what would you have of us, Lord Vader?" Thrawn questioned, his emotions more easily reigned in than a human's.

"Simply put, I intend to destroy, dismantle, and erase every aspect of this plan until not a trace of it remains. But to ensure that nothing goes astray?" Vader paused as he opened his fist, showing two strips of paper that flew over to the two military men, who took them with interest. "On that list is everyone I am certain is important to Gallius Rax's plans, during and after Operation Cinder. We three shall independently make plans to neutralize and end each of them. If one plan fails or is discovered, two more shall still be there to deal with the survivors."

The two read over the list, their stoicism returning even if they were obviously concerned by the names on the list. "All of these were aware of this madness?" Tarkin asked, somewhere between hatred and disappointment.

"No," the Grand Inquisitor denied, getting a subtle nudge in the Force from Vader to continue. "All those that we have confirmed as being aware of this are on the list, but several of them we only know to be important, primarially for the aftermath. Lord Vader and I are still extracting all we can from Rax's mind on the specifics. If certain individuals prove to be innocent, in this at least, you both shall be informed."

Tarkin eyed the nonhuman for a moment while Thrawn nodded, something Vader noticed. "The Grand Inquisitor can be trusted, Grand Moff. The Empire burning is of neither aid nor interest to him."

"That is not my concern, Lord Vader. I can understand if they're not a task for myself or the Admiral, but does the Grand Inquisitor's involvement mean that this...Contingency involved other Force-Sensitives?" Tarkin clarified warily, knowing that the Emperor all but definitely had other groups or projects involving the mysticism of the Force.

"So far, we are aware of none," Vader assured and Tarkin swore the cyborg at least looked relieved by that, as much as he could. "However, he is here because he is the ONLY Inquisitor you should trust with this."

Now Tarkin nodded. "Is there anything else, Lord Vader?"

Vader nodded. "Admiral, prior to the Emperor's death, you were a potential nomination for becoming a Grand Admiral."

Tarkin raised an impressed eyebrow at the Chiss, but said nothing as the man nodded. "While I am sure there was a level of nepotism involved, wanting to secure the alliance between the Empire and my people, as well as knowledge of the Unknown Region, I trust that my skills prove that my ranks thus far are not undeserved."

"Which is why I am warning you that you shall not be receiving that promotion," Vader informed bluntly.

The Chiss looked curious rather than offended. "May I inquire as to the reason?"

"You shall be serving under a new Grand Admiral," Vader answered, saying nothing more and allowing Thrawn to piece it together.

He merely glanced again at the list, quickly deducing likely candidates. "I see. You intend not only for our plans to be separate in creation but of direction. The Grand Moff from the top of the military structure, I from both the midst from my rank and below from biases against me, while you plan from outside of it all together, Lord Vader."

They all stared for an instant before Vader turned to Tarkin. "And this is a perfect example of why I care so little for humancentrism," he stated flatly.

"I am hardly an extremist on that front, Lord Vader," Tarkin countered coolly, looking toward the Admiral. "I shall be keeping my distance from you, but I will attempt to make an extraction plan for you if you are discovered, Admiral Thrawn."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Grand Moff, and I shall keep that in mind if my future escape plans fail to secure my safety," Thrawn returned in kind.

"For now, merely observe and plan, and check for HoloNet updates," he stated, the two military men staring back in confusion. "If I feel the need to deal with our target is imminent and do not trust the secure communication lines, I will leak to the HoloNet rumors of Separatist holdouts having taken refugee on Mon Calamari. That will be the emergency sign to clean up this mess the Emperor left for us."

"Inventive, extremely unlikely to be true, but an excellent way to grab attention," Tarkin noted in approval before taking a deep breath. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Lord Vader."

"You may thank me when this issue is resolved, Tarkin. You may both take your leave," Vader dismissed, getting nods of respect from both men.

The Sith Lord and Grand Inquisitor stood there for several minutes as they felt the Force signatures fade away. "Master, you confessed to killing the Emperor in front of the Chiss?" the Grand Inquisitor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to bring him into the fold regardless, but you sensed as well as I that he already believed such was the case," Vader retorted.

"True, but are you sure they can both be trusted with this?" the Grand Inquisitor asked with a scowl at the door.

"They both have a long term investment in the Empire's success. Tarkin would abhor the chaos and lawlessness this would cause, and the Chiss Ascendancy has its own enemies it desires our aid against one day," Vader retorted as a brief silence grew between them. "How is the boy adjusting?"

"Little Starkiller is doing just fine, even if I can sense how confused he is. Isolating him for so long has made him uncertain about what to think about having more teachers and fellow students," the Grand Inquisitor informed pointedly.

"Did you ever attempt to keep secrets from Sidious? It was hardly an easy task to keep that boy unknown to him," Vader reminded in kind.

"A valid point, Master" the Grand Inquisitor agreed. "But Mara Jade isn't taking kindly having competition. Then again, I believe the Emperor was grooming her to be a potential replacement for you," the Utapaun Dark-Sider commented.

"I am not taking an apprentice for at least four years at the current rate of things," Vader murmured, shaking his head.

"Well, we always knew that this path was hardly easy," the Grand Inquisitor remarked with a scowl to himself.

Vader actually forced himself to scoff at that. "I fully appreciated how complicated things would truly be when we first met."

A heavy, memory-filled silence soaked through the room as they shared a look with the thunderous marching of troopers in their eyes and the echoing screams in their ears; if there was regret for that night, neither showed it, on their face or in the Force.

"You feel like you did that night," the Grand Inquisitor broke the silence, Vader tilting his helmet at him. "Whole. Full. Complete. No matter the mixed feelings at the time, you felt more complete in the Dark Side than Anakin Skywalker ever did in the light. Then...Mustafar happened," he continued delicately. "How did you reclaim yourself?"

Vader stared for a long instance at one of the very few people in the galaxy that explicitly knew who he used to be, one of the very few that was allowed to know and live.

One of the only Force-wielders he had fought side by side with since becoming Darth Vader.

"I finally severed the last link holding me back."

With that mysterious answer, Vader turned to leave as the Grand Inquisitor watched his retreating back. Even as the memories of another place and a different lifetime still vibrated in their souls...

_The newly christened and still mostly-whole Darth Vader marched up the stairs of the Jedi temple with the entire legion of the 501st at his back. He knew that entering the temple wouldn't be that easy._

_Or, at least, it shouldn't be. Not without help._

_Vader didn't halt as he saw the line of Temple Guardians, expecting that they would be his first sacrifice on this pyre he had started by helping kill Windu. Or had it started with Dooku? The Tusken Raiders perhaps?_

_Regardless, the various masked Jedi cloaked with white and gold stood proud and ready to defend the temple-_

_And then they started to fall, as one of their own turned upon them._

_That had halted Vader, for an instant, before he resumed and lengthened his stride, charging forward quickly and relatively-quietly to deal with these Jedi before the entire Temple was fully alerted._

_They were no match, falling like flies before the Hero with No Fear and their own traitorous brother. Amongst the corpses, the guardian removed and discarded his mask to reveal the pale, non-human face beneath. The two shared a look before nodding in silent understanding, both marching into the temple._

_Darth Vader was the greatest Jedi-Slayer since General Grievous._

_But he was hardly the only one._

**End of Chapter**

Here's chapter three. To answer a common question, YES , Vader will be upgrading his suit, just give the man some time. Juggling the entire Empire isn't easy, even for Vader. Remember, the Emperor's funeral is about a month or so after Chapter 1, so don't expect much of a new look for Vader until than.

BTW, Yes, I am acknowledging the Sequel Trilogy if only because I liked the idea of Vader fumming over discovering The Contingency, and pulling out all the stops to ensure it doesn't happen in any form. And yes, I'm using the Inquisitors from Canon AND the Hands from Legends. I like the idea of there being the official, almost CIA/FBI status of the Inquisitors with the Hands being the Secret Police/Agents.

And no one ask about Hero of Naboo- barring any hiccups on my end, it'll be updated this weekend, so just enjoy this chapter for now.

Next chapter I plan on focusing more on The Senate's and/or Bail Organa's side of things, at least partially.

PS Please consider tipping to my pat-reon!


	4. Chapter 4

Imperium of Vader

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

"Are we actually considering this?!"

That was the indignant sentiment shared by everyone in the room, even those that were considering it.

The voice of said complaint was Garm Bel Iblis, a human senator from Corellia as he looked around at the faces of many senators. They were all meeting in a private room on the planet of Alderaan. But they were careful to not say anything too treasonous, lest spies and ears give someone ammunition to move against all of them.

"For a decade, we have resisted the creeping claws of tyranny, reaching for the last breaths of liberty. And at last, we receive a breath of fresh air, and now we are prepared to stand by and even help them refasten the noose?" the man asked dramatically.

"No one is saying that, Garm," Bail stated forcefully. "Up until now, yes, we have been...frustrated with the lack of impact our diplomacy has had."

Which was code for "we have been plotting a rebellion against a power-mad emperor for years."

"But Emperor Palpatine is dead," Bail stated pointedly, letting that fact sink in once more for everyone. Over a week and it was still hard to believe. "He is dead. Which leaves the galaxy in a delicate situation-"

"Which is why it is time to act!" Garm stated firmly.

"Here, here!" Wimmey Lenz spoke out in a deep voice. "Friends, now is the time to press for change, true change, a restoration of the Republic. Not a remodeling of our current roles as puppets."

"A delicate situation we are _**not **_prepared to handle if it implodes on us!" Bail continued forcefully, redrawing attention. "The reality is that the Empire has an enormous war machine, headed by many Moffs and they by the Grand Moffs. With the Emperor dead, we have a power vacuum. A power vacuum they will be eager to fill. Too eager."

"A civil war," Mon Mothra said solemnly, hands steeped as she gazed at the floor as if in a distant memory. "Not one for liberty, but for the right to be the new tyrant. It would be worse than the Clone Wars. Fought by the people, not by clones and droids, with every world a possible battlefield for dozens of factions."

"And yet, without their master, the hounds have not torn themselves apart," Vasp Vaspar noted tiredly, rubbing his eyes to fight away exhaustion.

"Why, exactly, are we listening to this Darth Vader?" Trnnra Pamlo asked with a scowl. "By what right does he even hope to claim the throne? Why would we, senators of our planets, ever acknowledge him as such? Why should any planet?"

"Both questions answer one another," Bail stated with an empty smirk. "Many Moffs fear Vader more than they want power. Even without the rumors and tales of his powers, the soldiers across the military respect him. Where he goes, victory for the Empire surely follows and he is often in the thick of combat. Worse yet, Grand Moff Tarkin himself seems to be on his side, which only adds to his powerbase. I've already heard news that various Moffs have died under mysterious circumstances."

"So you wish to capitulate to him because he can make the military submit?" Garm accused harshly.

"I'm currently _grateful _that the Empire isn't eating itself and the common citizen alive, regardless of who is keeping it tamed," Bail corrected with a glare. "More importantly, I'm trying to decide."

"On what, Bail?" Mon Mothra asked curiously.

"In short, how reasonable Darth Vader is," Bail answered with a sigh. "We have been prepared to take the long route of protesting and fighting without bloodshed, in hopes that order and sanity could be returned eventually, even if not in our lifetime. But that plan has been smashed and bloodied with every imperial decree. Yet, Vader's proposal does grant many powers back to the Imperial Senate. That is more than we ever hoped for in recent times."

"It is appeasement, and nothing more," Garm said resentfully.

"Don't tell me you're complaining because it removes the special privileges of Core Worlds," Ivor Drake stated distastefully.

"That has NOTHING to do with this," Garm denied vehemently.

"Good. Because as much as the notion of Tarkin remaining in power sours the mood, I believe we should be willing to meet Vader at the table and see if there isn't a middle ground between Tyranny and Liberty," Ivor stated with a smirk on her face.

"Has there ever been?" Vasp asked pessimistically.

"No, but tyrants normally don't give up any power," Ivor retorted casually. "And do recall, that proposal came with a few mandatory matters to decide, ones I rather like."

"Like an enforceable distinction between Imperial Laws and Local Planetary laws," Bail remarked in bemusement. "What is that man playing at?"

"If we go down this route, we may not recover for generations," Garm remarked sternly.

"Which is why we're not making a decision yet," Bail retorted. "We are seeing how Vader's claim to the throne plays out, and how much more power we can convince him to return to the Senate and the people."

"A sentiment that I understand," Timi Rotramel, the Mon Calamari senator spoke up in a solemn yet angry voice. "But my people have had our king imprisoned and our people forced to scatter into hyperspace to escape the tyranny of the Empire. Some of us cannot afford to give up with so few wrongs against us corrected. Wrongs committed at the very hands of Tarkin and Vader."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment to remember the invasion of the Mon Calamari home world. The Empire had done horrible things, but some worse than others.

"There's only one way to truly test this," Mon Mothra stated with a heavy voice. "Darth Vader, the supposed Emperor-to-be, has sent us a proposal. For a moment, let us pretend that we believe this offer is genuine. What sort of counter demands would we have to alter or add to this plan?" she suggested before turning to Timi. "My friend, I promise you that the freedom of your king and people are chief among our concerns. But I ask that you join us in this venture, as we attempt to discover just who and what we truly face."

The Mon Calamari kept her stare for a moment before nodding slowly and retaking his seat.

"The plan does return a great deal of power to the Senate, in theory," Bail admitted delicately. "The power to decide legality of trade practices, legality of questionable substances, and even the degree of civilian weaponry allowed within each sector.'

"But no power over the military," Garm pointed out pessimistically.

"It does allow for police forces," Ivor Drake remarked. "Which, defined loosely enough, would allow us to form them as militia."

"Regardless of whom Vader is or what he believes in, I doubt he would ever allow a police force to have the kind of firepower needed to be a threat," Nower Jebel said thoughtfully. "Or allow us enough funds to make our own in secret."

"Senators," Mothra spoke up with a resigned look. "The Imperial Armies are not going to vanish, we all know this. Yes, we can plan ways to counter them if it proves futile to attempt this route, but for the sake of the argument? What would we require in this deal to show it is a true step back to liberty and freedom?"

The question hung in the air. A decade of fear and hiding their true intents had made them too accustomed to thinking in that way, thinking of a way to exploit the Empire for their future attempt to restore the Republic through rebellion. It was hard to come to terms with the idea of having a more peaceful success.

"The big problem is obvious," Bail stated, nodding towards Garm. "No matter how much legislative power we have, Vader can just overrule it and, more importantly, we have no true judicial power. We could never bring any other Moffs on charges, even if we ignored Tarkin's atrocities."

"Then that is what we must say to Vader about his proposal," Mon Mothra stated firmly.

**Meanwhile**

"Lord Vader, thank you for- what the hell is going on here?"

Tarkin had been thinking those seven words plenty of times since recent events had occured. He had not, until now, felt the inability to keep them contained.

In fairness, he wasn't sure how to process seeing Darth Vader reclined in his chair behind the desk, with said desk surrounded by empty bottles, and the Dark Lord currently holding a half-full one as he slurped the blue liquids with a straw.

A straw that appeared to be built into his mask.

"Tarkin, this is not what it appears to be," Vader stated firmly.

"It looks like you're drowning yourself in some form of alcohol," Tarkin remarked as he approached the desk, picking up a bottle and sniffing it. His nose wrinkled at the scent. "Is this Blue Tonic?" he asked before going very still and very alarmed. "Please tell me you did not make a Reactor Core."

The idea of Force powers like Vader's under the influence of anything hallucinogenic was terrifying on every conceivable level. He contemplated if retreating from the room was a viable route.

"No, Tarkin, you do not have to concern yourself with the idea of me hallucinating," Vader stated flatly, yet sounding disturbingly relaxed. "It is merely blended in with my medical treatment."

"Medical treatment?" Tarkin repeated in confusion.

"Now that Palpatine is gone, I can finally upgrade this suit properly and repair some of the damage to my body," Vader explained, raising his bottle. "This is, essentially, the drinkable version of bacta; Bactade. The name is almost as horrible as the taste."

"That raises more questions than it answers," Tarkin stated with a scowl. "Like why you sound like you're..."

"Sound like I've been using death sticks?" Vader supplied helpfully, getting an uncertain nod. "Tarkin, I am in just a pleasant enough mood to explain this to you, even though I am almost certain this concoction is clouding my judgement. Do you know why literally no injury has ever been able to stop me? Why I can just push through the pain?"

"I always assumed you just suppressed it with your abilities," Tarkin answered warily.

"A viable answer, but no," Vader answered, taking another sip of his medical drink. "Pain doesn't stop me because I am in constant utter agony within this suit."

Tarkin stared for a moment, not sure how to respond to that. "And you've been in that suit, like this, for past a decade now?"

"Outside of trips to my own bacta tanks. So, yes, finally commencing a treatment for my conditions, along with the mild dulling of the pain? There is something euphoric in it, I will admit," Vader explained, watching as Tarkin eyed the bottles. "Before you say anything, I am not developing an addiction. This was the amount I was perscribed to take by this hour today. It is also why, besides you, I have no meetings today; so that I might have a chance to test how much this affects my state of being."

"Well, your speech and motor functions don't appear compromised, even if your disposition is a bit...strange, Lord Vader," Tarkin stated carefully with a quirked eyebrow. "Just for the record, and so I can plan ahead for how much of this I might have to help you cover up, how long is this treatment?"

"The Bactade-heavy phase? A week at most. The entire treatment? I am unsure. My immediate goal is to be able to remove my mask and speak during the Emperor's funeral with little issue," Vader explained shortly.

Tarkin looked surprised before nodding in understanding. "Yes, that would be a rather nice touch to the event. Still, why are we meeting then?" Tarkin inquired.

"Because I assume that any meeting you request this suddenly is too important to put off," Vader answered honestly. With that, he leaned forward to stand up, his straw retracting into his mask, rolling his shoulders- and suddenly, Tarkin felt like he was standing in front of the Vader he usually dealt with. "And just what is the point of this meeting exactly, Grand Moff?" Vader asked sharply.

Tarkin nodded as he cleared his throat, feeling like he was in familiar territory again. "The Moffs are becoming anxious."

"I thought that you had the situation under control?" Vader asked with a scowl beneath his helmet.

"Of Moffs and Grand Moffs going rogue and starting their own micro-empires? Yes, but that is not the issue any more. I am not the only Grand Moff. Everyone is growing uncertain over why they should follow you as the next Emperor. This is no longer a matter of keeping them loyal to the Empire, but giving them a reason to believe you should be the one to lead them. Your own reputation and me at your side only buys you so much recognition among them," Tarkin elaborated strongly. "Each Grand Moff especially. They are inevitably going to ask themselves the same question: Why Darth Vader instead of me?"

"I see. I suppose I was too idealistic to hope I could simply wait until one did something foolish, like trying to assassinate me, to make an example out of," Vader said, looking off to the distance in thought. "Tarkin, are there any planets that are actively and openly rebelling yet?"

"Regrettably not, but you would be the first to know," Tarkin remarked knowingly. "Purging some of the Moffs might be an option, but to clean them all out would be a step too far. There is a thing as too much fear, if it prevents subordinates from preforming."

The Grand Moff and Dark Lord stood there for an instant, contemplating this issue.

"There is...one way that should solve our issues and increase those of our enemies," Vader stated with some hesitation. "I was intending to keep this plan in reserve, just in case it might be needed later, but the present must have precedence over the future."

"Which implies we are unlikely to be able to use this strategy a second time," Tarkin deduced with a frown. "Just what are you plotting, Lord Vader?"

"The assassination of the Emperor will be something discussed and researched generations after us, Grand Moff," Vader stated meaningfully. "I already gave the galaxy the answer to who did it, the Jedi. The why can be interpreted however one chooses to view the Emperor. But there is a question that I know all will come to wonder: How?"

"How?" Tarkin repeated, his brow furrowed as he began to make the connections. "You think framing a Grand Moff will solve this issue?"

"In the manner I desire to present it, yes: a Moff or Grand Moff aided the Jedi in getting to the Emperor, a Grand Moff that intended to assassinate the Emperor. For the Republic," Vader explained patiently.

"For the Rep-" Tarkin stopped, blinking as he grew contemplative. "That could work. The Senators come to suspect some Moffs are sympathetic to their goals; the Moffs are no longer certain who they can trust to support the Empire no matter who is in charge. And you profit for outting a high ranking traitor while instilling fear into any that might oppose you. But how would you convincingly frame one?"

"The best person to frame is always one truly guilty of a similar crime," Vader answered mysteriously. "For the past two years, we believed there was an assassination attempt against the Emperor in the making."

"What? Why wasn't I ever aware of this?" Tarkin asked in disbelief.

"Partially because you were a suspect," Vader answered honestly.

Tarkin looked surprised. "When did I ever give anyone the notion of disloyalty?"

"Never, but the deed that was done cast suspicion on all Moffs: someone commissioned a small army of specialized clone troopers," Vader explained.

Tarkin frown at that. "We've kept Kamino under firm watch. Only someone high in the empire could have the resources and knowledge to commission and smuggle any sizable force from that planet," Tarkin realized thoughtfully.

"They still will not be ready for combat for close to a decade. And the cloners themselves were unaware of the true identity of the one who made the order," Vader continued. "And of all the Grand Moffs, you were technically the one most likely to accomplish that without leaving a trail."

Tarkin almost felt like snorting. His own skills and resources made him the most likely suspect of a plot against the Emperor. It made sense, he knew that logically. "So we find the one responsible for that order, we have a scapegoat to make an example of to the Moffs."

"And depending on who it is, bringing them to "justice" may appease the senators enough to accept my proposal," Vader finished. "I only need one thing from you at the moment, Tarkin. We need someone, an outsider, to "discover" this information."

"Someone we can trust," Tarkin summarized, cupping his chin. "There is one person that I trust more than anyone Vader, but like you, I'm not sure I want to expose her for this plan."

"How important is this one's current placement?" Vader countered, somewhere between inquiring and challenging.

"That depends, how important do you regard the Installation?" Tarkin retorted bluntly. Tarkin took it as a minor victory that Vader actually grew silent at that information.

The Maw Installation, the birth place of nearly all imperial superweapons, where the Death Star Prototype had been built; A place so secret that the only people aware of it were those that remained in the Maw. Only the Emperor, Vader, and Tarkin were the exceptions to that rule.

"So, it is who you placed in command of guarding it," Vader realized, absorbing that. "Her?"

Tarkin didn't respond to any implication the Dark Lord might be making with that commentary.

"It seems neither of us truly ever agreed with the all the policies of the new order," Vader remarked knowingly.

Tarkin wisely didn't even try to deny that claim. "In any case, she is the only one I can reasonably suggest for this myself. Loyalty aside, her skills would make her discovering this knowledge fairly believable."

Vader nodded in understanding. "I may have an alternate solution; One that will benefit her when a trustworthy replacement for her can be located."

"I'm listening?" Tarkin agreed curiously.

"There is one Grand Moff that, despite their position, is still very desperate to prove their worth to the empire," Vader informed. "However, you may have issues with this one."

"What is his name?" Tarkin inquired, already forming a list of who Vader might be referring to.

"They are more of an It than a he."

**End of Chapter**

Before anyone asks, yes, Bactade is the actual name, I'm not making that up. As for why Vader would let Tarkin know about the treatment, he was self aware enough to look like he had an issue with one vice or another, and knew he couldn't hide it from everyone without vanishing for a while- which he can't afford to do right now. Thus, he let Tarkin be aware so they can work around Vader's treatment.

Still, yes, sorry this took so long. I actually scrapped a different start to this story, which attirubted to the delay. Anyway, we got some lovely plotting from all sides. the would-be heads of the Rebellion are very mixed about Vader's olive branch, while Vader and Tarkin have to deal with the Moffs and Grand Moffs trying to make a power grab now that the empire isn't about to fracture into pieces.

We'll be getting a timeskip in the not too distant future, probably next chapter or the one than the fun will really begin. And while my attention is normally more on Hero of Naboo, I have a lot of fun with this one all the same.

PS Do NOT get use to Vader's medicine-induced good moods, it won't last.

PPS Happy Halloween! And regardless of who you support, happy election day!

**_p a treon . com (slash) akumakami64_**


End file.
